


Dreamers

by SamuelJames



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping their secret would be intolerable if they didn't dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamers

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dreamers  
> Pairing: Kenickie/Danny Zuko  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Keeping their secret would be intolerable if they didn't dream.  
> Notes: Written for the Porn Battle Prompt Grease, Danny/Kenickie, secret + afraid  
> Disclaimer: Grease is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

As soon as I close the door Danny smiles. I've been looking forward to seeing him all day.

"Hey."

"Hi. We've got almost two hours. You want to eat or..."

Danny shakes his head. "Maybe later. Doesn't matter if you mom sees me eat."

We take the stairs at a run and I pull him down onto the bed. My best friend kisses me and it's so good like all our other stolen moments. Several pleasant minutes pass as we trade kisses and I start getting hard from the way he's pressing against me. It feels really great and I cup his ass but he pulls away and lies next to me.

"You okay?"

"Sure, Kenickie, I'm cool."

"You don't have to do that with me. Pretending is for other people, not between us."

Danny shrugs. "I hate that we're a secret. We're almost two years out of school, you go to your job and I go to mine but we can't openly be together. I mean what's coming down the road for us?"

Turning onto my side I touch Danny's face softly. "I hate it too. I mean I try not to think about it. My cousin Jake just proposed his chick but I can't fake the whole marriage and kids thing. I'm really ashamed of the way I acted when Rizzo had that pregnancy scare, I thought that keeping my secret had trapped me and I couldn't have made it work forever. I know people will notice my lack of dates but I don't want to end us so all we can do is take our moments when we can."

Danny doesn't respond, just keeps looking at me like I have some answers. I know he's scared. He let two months pass between our first kiss and the second. We had to agree on a ton of rules for making this work, but he's worth it. It's worth how good I feel when I'm with him. "Danny I lo..." I should be able to say this. "Danny I love you."

His smile spreads across his face and then he kisses me. I'm pushed onto my back and pinned beneath him. This time Danny welcomes me grabbing his ass and grinds against me. I grab his t-shirt with my other hand and pull it free. He pushes away to tug on the stupid tie I have to wear to the office. I get him naked first and I really wish he could stay all night, not just till my mom gets home. I'm not too far behind him getting naked and he slides down between my legs to suck my dick.

He's gotten really good at this and I moan when he touches my balls. He licks the length of my dick and then closes his lips round the tip. He pushes my legs apart and scrapes me with his nail.

"Ow."

He laughs and kisses it better. He licks my thigh and then my dick again. He doesn't even complain when I grip his hair and mess it up. Closing my eyes I focus on the kisses, licks, strokes and the glorious sucking sensation. Danny puts his hand on my hip when I raise up suddenly nearly making him gag.

"Sorry."

He quickly returns his attentions to my dick and it doesn't take long till I'm sure I'm about to come. I warn Danny but he stays put and I come in his mouth. His lips smack together loudly when he lets my dick slip free. He smiles at me, his lips slick and I don't like the idea of the taste but pull him up for a kiss anyway. I've done stuff with other people but the more we're together the better it gets.

"Why'd you do that?"

He shrugs. "You said you love me."

"Not so you'd swallow."

He kisses me again and I'm actually okay with the taste since it's Danny kissing me. He rolls onto his back and pulls me on top of him. Pushing my leg between his I press against his dick. Moving to his neck I keep my kisses light, can't send him off to work with a hickey. I kiss his nipple and pinch the other between my finger and thumb.

"Try your nails."

Scraping lightly makes him shiver and the follow up lick makes him laugh. I repeat it on the other side of his chest and he grinds against my leg. I try to take my time but I'm aware we don't have all night. Not that Danny exactly objects when I move downwards. I stroke his dick a couple of times before licking the tip. He's bigger than me, at least it always seems that way when I take him in my mouth. I like making him squirm and the feel of him against my tongue. I copy his moves, kissing his thigh and fondling his balls. I get a taste of my own medicine when he thrusts up into my mouth. It makes me kinda cough but he does it again and it's not so bad when I'm expecting it. I feel his hand on the back of my head as he thrusts again and again. I relax my jaw and let him set the pace. I'd probably enjoy it more if I hadn't already come but I like how forceful he is. I do almost gag once more but then he grips my hair and pulls my head free coming on my face and chest. He wipes my cheek with his thumb and grabs his t-shirt to wipe my chest.

I check the time, we've got a little over an hour. We would have had lots of time for dinner. Lying on Danny's chest I feel happy and when he puts his arm round me I feel safe. I close my eyes but open them again quickly. We can't risk falling asleep. I wish we could and that we could wake up together too. We did once when his parents went out of town for a wedding. If one of us was a chick nobody would even care but we always have to be so careful.

Danny squeezes my arm. "Kenickie"

"Mmm."

"Sorry about before. I know the situation sucks for both of us."

We talk a little more, constantly checking the time so we're not found like this. Danny talks about saving for a place and I indulge him instead of pointing out problems. We plan what furniture we'd buy and how nice it would be not to have to rush things. I mean we've never even had a proper date. He says he'd cook me dinner and we'd take turns cleaning up. It sounds perfect, this imaginary home of ours. The freedom to kiss him whenever I wanted or just put my arm around him watching tv would be great. We can never actually have it but nobody can stop us dreaming. We allow ourselves the fantasy for a while but then we have to get dressed, him in one of my t-shirts. When my mom gets home we're in the kitchen on opposite sides of the table. There's no goodbye kiss but when I go back upstairs there's a note under his stained t-shirt that makes me smile.

Love you too! BURN THIS NOTE.

I destroy the evidence but savor the memory of it. Danny loves me.


End file.
